Always
by Jonathan Priest
Summary: One shot When every silver lining is clouded by the tears, sometimes you need to look to someone else to dry your eyes. KitexBlackRose


Disclaimer: I own nothing of .Hack and am making no money from this story. Suing me for it will do you no good anyway.

Special Dedication: To Goldberry, who is a great source of inspiration and support, as well as a wonderful friend.

Timeline: Story takes place some time towards the end of Outbreak. Actual time isn't important when it happens though.

**.Hack**: _Always_

Orange and yellow rune-marked material moved in fluent strides to the steady pace of its wearer as the unimposing Twin Blade effortlessly maneuvered himself through the bustling streets of Mac Anu. Normally, the easygoing teenager would have simply slowed his pace to accommodate the casual flow of the crowd, yet when he received word that his partner was here; he made every effort to reach her.

It had been nearly a week since he had spoken to her, her subsequent disappearance a cause for deep concern in his uneasy mind that had, over that time, played out a variety of worse case scenarios, each more frightening than the last. So when Natsume had mentioned seeing BlackRose in this town, he immediately abandoned the dungeon crawling expedition in search of the Heavy Blade.

More potent thoughts came to his mind regarding her absence from The World, but he knew he'd have whatever answers he wanted in a short time. Moving down the concrete stairs that led to the lower level magic shop, Kite hurried along the path, driven more by the feeling of his partners whereabouts than actual knowledge. Yet as he turned the corner that led to the back alleyway, all thoughts of confusion were quickly snuffed from his mind by the deep-rooted concern for the young woman standing against the rail that barricaded the river.

She had taken a rather relaxed stance, leaning heavily against the railing, her arms propped in casual nonchalance as she randomly tossed virtual pebbles into the artificially rendered river, watching in some satisfaction at the ripples it caused. But it wasn't her actions or stance that had bothered Kite so deeply; it was the expression on her face. The contemplative, brooding gaze that unseeingly stared into the distant nowhere that had brought his hurried steps to a hesitant halt.

Finding his own resolve shaken by the obvious state of his partner, Kite found the will and strength to force his legs to operate to his minds instructions, taking a couple of unsure steps towards the Heavy Blade. As grateful as he was to see her again, her current state of mind, whatever that be, ceased any sense of gratitude at her presence.

He saw her body shift slightly, informing him she was aware of his arrival, yet still he felt uncertain how to approach her. As she always said, he had the annoying habit to clam up when he should be talking. But none of the random thoughts or questions that assaulted his mind seemed appropriate, and so he was forced to follow his basic instinct, merely hoping his presence would be enough to ease her mind. Chances were, she'd tell him what bothered her if she wanted him to know regardless.

As he gazed over the rippling digital river, he smiled, half-bemused over the gentle lulling of the current. Despite knowing the river was nothing more than computer generated pixels, he still often found himself marveling at the often-real feel of the environment. Yet, it was also that realness that brought a sense of fear to his young mind whenever he'd place the virtual visor over his eyes to enter the challenge of this artificial game.

"Hey," BlackRose said cautiously, casting a sideways glance at her partner before turning her eyes back to their original position.

"Hi," Kite responded in kind, his own eyes turning towards the girl beside him yet holding their place, as if waiting for more from the unusually timid player. When no words followed however, Kite turned his attention back in the same direction BlackRose stared, gazing at the virtual infinity beyond the city boundaries.

"I...uh. I'm sorry I haven't been online for a while," she said, her fingers playing nervously over the wooden banister.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," the Twin Blade responded, laughing lightly at the obvious lie as the crooked smile decorated his digital features, his words coming more as a means of some vain desperation to lighten the mood. He was rewarded by the brief, half-mocking smile that shone on the young woman's face before her preoccupation took priority once more, her grim visage returning to its preordained position.

Another few moments of silence passed between the two as Kite struggled hopelessly to find the words to move them beyond the awkwardness. Finally, he settled for voicing his observation. "Would you rather be alone?" He asked shyly, almost pleading with his partner that she would not send him away. Yet when nothing more passed between them, verbal or otherwise, Kite bit his lower lip nervously as he nodded his head in silent understanding and drew his arms away from the banister.

"No, please don't go." BlackRose said nervously, her hand reaching quickly to latch the Twin Blade's wrist and stay his pending retreat. It wasn't the action that had startled Kite so much; rather it was the quiver echoing from her words. He could see it in her posture as well, the rigid, unbending will that had been his source of strength through their entire, unsettling experience had begun to waver only slightly.

"BlackRose, what's wrong?" Kite asked suddenly, uncertain whether he had pushed the situation too far. Outside The World, Kite's player was merely a shy, awkward teenager, like so many others his age. Yet often times his own shyness crossed over into the virtual game, his dealings with his closest companion being the most obvious example.

Smiling shyly at her partner, BlackRose tugged lightly on his arm, indicating her desire for him to return to his position on the rail. "Tuesday," she said lightly, the soft word coming as indication that whatever horrific event had affected her so deeply resulted from that single day. Sliding back to his position by her side, Kite stared nervously at her, waiting for her to continue. As she slid her fingers from Kite's wrist, BlackRose adjusted her other hand to rub against her jaw line, as if massaging the tension she felt building.

"Kazu's birthday was this past Tuesday," she said, the words growing gradually huskier as she strained to fight back the overwhelming emotions of the memory. Kite watched in silent understanding as her posture again turned inflexible. Swallowing down the lump that had moved its way into her throat, BlackRose continued. "You know, every year I forget his birthday, but not this year. I was the one who remembered it. I even had to remind my parents."

Another pause followed as BlackRose turned her eyes skyward, blinking her eyelids quickly to pull back the tears that had surfaced. "My parents..." she said, a light laugh of bewilderment coming from the Heavy Blade. "They've begun losing faith that he'll come out of this. It's been hard to watch them...Tuesday was a really bad day.

"Mom baked a cake and decorated it and everything," again, the teenager's words came unsteadily from her lips as the memory tightened the effort of pushing her words past her scratchy throat. Trying to swipe at the forming tears that clouded her eyes with the back of her hand as inconspicuously as possible, she continued. "So we went to the hospital to visit him. We had presents and the cake and everything..."

This time however, the walls that had shielded the emotions of the independently minded teen had crumbled, a heavy sob shaking her whole body as she forced the quivering words past her mouth. "We couldn't even finish singing 'Happy Birthday'." Despite the many sniffles and swipes of her hand, the tears now came unbidden to BlackRose's eyes, her body shaking painfully in remembrance of the moment she doubted would ever leave her mind.

Kite felt his heart shatter, his own eyes clouding at the painful memory his friend and partner relived for him. "We...we just stood there in the middle of his room, crying...and holding each other..." she said, the tears and heavy sobs coming freely now.

The Twin Blade watched in silence as she struggled to bring herself under control, drawing the tears and grief back into herself while desperately trying to rebuild the emotional wall she had inadvertently let down. But something within his mind drew the conclusive proof of what he needed to do.

Taking a single step forward, Kite extended his arms, preparing to embrace the young woman in an hopeful attempt to take some of the burden of her own pain onto himself. She reacted instinctively however, stepping back to match his pace as she moved her hands to block her arms. "No," she whispered, the tears again challenging her resolve, as if the embrace of her partner would cause all her strength to crumble against the despair.

Kite was not deterred however, as he continued to move forward, his arms still intended their mission to hold her in comfort. Yet she countered again, blocking his embrace once more, though the tears no longer permitted her to see the compassionate face of her dearest friend.

"No, Kite please...don't. No, please," BlackRose begged, the words fading into inaudible whispers as she fought to maintain her dignity.

Kite had abandoned his attempt to hug his partner, and rather reached his hands upward to cradle her face. "BlackRose, please," he said, his words heavy from the emotion that consumed them both as he stared desperately into the endless, garnet orbs that had become, for him, a source of strength during the hardest times. He felt her fingers grip his wrists, a slight, wavering tug failing to remove his hands as he continued. "Please, just this once BlackRose...let me be strong for you."

At the sound of that simple declaration, all the great, consuming despair she felt over the past week began to cascade from her eyes as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Burying her face into the cloth that covered his shoulder, she let out a howl of anguish that was soon accompanied by a lengthy series of heavy sobs. Her legs seemed no longer willing to support her as she lowered herself to the walkway, the grief shaking her painfully against the embrace of her partner.

Kite lowered himself to the deck with her, thankful for both, that she accepted his offer of comfort and that she could not see the tears that slid from his own eyes as well. Behind the tough characters and digitally rendered combat they so often involved themselves in, they were nothing more than a couple of scared kids trying to fix a problem that never should have happened.

Fate sometimes forgot that. But not Kite, he wouldn't forget. He remembered it every day he walked into the classrooms and sat beside the empty seat that belonged to Yasuhiko. And as he held BlackRose in his arms, one hand soothingly smoothing her hair, he voiced his own desperate vow to her. "I will always be here for you BlackRose...always."

-End


End file.
